


@r/WTFSuperheroes

by definitely_not_an_alb



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Actually it's, Epistolary, Gen, Reddit Fic, Tumblr, Unconventional Format, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_an_alb/pseuds/definitely_not_an_alb
Summary: "Is New York okay???"u/CoDStarXD saidno
Kudos: 1





	@r/WTFSuperheroes

@r/wtfsuperheroes  
[Picture does not load]

@accessiblesupes  
[Image Description: Screenshot of a reddit post by u/Gardenias96 posted in r/WTFSuperheroes:  
"Just saw this on r/BotAttackNYCLifeticker:"  
Followed by three Screenshot from r/BotAttackNYCLifeticker

12:33 SUPER / STREETMEDIC / village / bleekerstreet  
robes. you know the drill  
12:39 SUPER / STREETMEDIC / manhatten / west 31st near st. francis  
male, black, 6'0'', skulls  
12:46 FRIENDLY BOT / SUPER / STREETMEDIC / bowery / peretz square  
female, 5'4'', headdress 

(End of Screenshots)

"Is New York okay???"

u/CoDStarXD said  
no

u/CheckersFan76 said  
I'm sorry there was a native *robot*???  
| u/DrSVS1972 answered  
| Two people. *He's* a a robot, *she's* Plains-Apache

End of Image Description]

@iheartmytoriedoorwive  
There's a native superhero with a robot (date?)friend???

@juniperdreams-still  
*HEARTEYES MF*

@hamiltumbls69  
Can we talk about how _Doctor Strange_ posts on r/WTFSuperheroes

@tonystarkspisskink  
EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GO LOOK AT DOCs REDDIT HISTORY OMG


End file.
